The present invention pertains to automotive visors with vanity mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 discloses a covered illuminated vanity mirror integrally built into a visor body. Such visors have become popular standard equipment on many vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,819 discloses a visor having an illuminated vanity mirror which slides out from a lower edge of the visor for use. Both of these visors have somewhat elongated, rectangular mirrors which have their major axis extending horizontally when in a use position. The mirrors thus provide a fairly short and wide reflected image. As a result, typically, only a portion of ones face can be viewed at any time.